You and Me Forever
by narssicia13
Summary: Quand la cousine et le cousin d'Hermione débarquent à Poudlard rien ne sera plus comme avant ...Attention fanfiction avec un couple un peut spécial DMAS


_**YOU AND ME FOREVER**_

_**1. UN COUSIN, UNE COUSINE...**_

**_-Hermione! Ginny, Lavande, Parvati !! Le magasin de Fred et George c'est par ici !! _**

_**-Harry !! Quand tu comprendras que nous sommes des filles, pour nous, faire les magasins au moins trois fois par semaines c'est vital. Répondit Lavande exaspéré.**_

_**Les quatre jeunes hommes se regardèrent désépéré, puis après quelques minutes de réflexions et d'insistance de la part des filles voulant, absolument refaire leurs gardes robe .Harry, Ron, Seamus et Dean capitulaires et laissèrent les filles rentrer dans un magasin de prêt-à-porter pour jeunes sorcières brancher .Comme disait ci bien Parvatie et Lavande.**_

_**Tandis que les filles faisaient quelques petites emplettes les garçons entrèrent dans le magasin de farce et attrapes des jumeaux Weasley. **_

_**Les jumeaux Weasley s'approchèrent du petit groupe qui venait d'entrer.**_

_**-Salut !!Alors les gars on vient voir les nouveautés ? Demanda Fred**_

_**-vous voulez quoi ? Coussin péteur, boule puante...**_

_**-raaaaaaaaa non!! Vous n'allez pas recommencer avec vos bêtises !**_

_**Les filles venaient d'arriver ainsi qu' Hermione qui avait malencontreusement entendus la conversation. Elle commençait à être de plus en plus énerver et désespéré par l'attitude des deux jumeaux.**_

_**-tient Hermione ! Comme tu nous à manquer !! Répondit Fred avec un sourire faussement joyeux**_

_**.Elle se radoucit.**_

_**-c'est vrai !**_

_**-ben non voyons réfléchit **_

_**-pff crétin !!**_

_**-depuis quand mademoiselle-je-sais-tout-sur-tous arrive t-elle à prononcer une insulte? Demanda George intrigué en ce tournant vers les garçons. Mais Hermione répondit à leurs places.**_

_**-depuis que je suis allez en Roumanie cette été pour voir mon cousin et ma cousine ! (Elle regarda sa montre.)D'ailleurs ils ne devraient pas tardaient à arriver, je leurs aient donner rendez-vous ici.**_

_**- ta une cousine et un cousin toi? Demanda Ron **_

_**-mais tu nous en à jamais parler. Répliqua aussitôt Harry **_

_**-c'est vrai çà, Harry à raison. Dit Ginny **_

_**-je ne vous en aient jamais parler parce que vous ne me l'aviez jamais demandez ! Répondit hermione.**_

_**- quels ages ont-ils? Demanda Seamus**_

_**-et ils vivent ou? Demanda Parvatie**_

_**-et ton cousin il est beau ? Demanda Lavande intéresser**_

_**-tutututu, deux minutes ! Bon alors... ils sont frère est soeur, Andrew à 17 ans et Ambre va avoir 17 ans demain, ils habitent tous les deux en Roumanie, voilà.**_

_**-c'est tous ce que tu nous dit ?**_

_**En disant cela, elle regarda à travers la vitrine, pour enfin apercevoir ses deux cousins préférée.**_

_**-mm oui car je viens de les aperçevoirent **_

_**Une jolie jeune fille, suivit d'un jeune homme entrèrent dans le magasins .Ils étaient entrain de se disputer.**_

_**-il était entrain de te mater de la tête aux pieds !et toi, tu dit rien? Demanda le jeune homme choquer**_

_**-Andrew ? **_

_**-quoi encore ? Demanda celui-ci énerver**_

_**-ferme là !deux secondes tu veux !**_

_**-NON! Je ne me la fermerais pas ! C'est pour ton bien que je te dis çà !**_

_**-et blablabla c'est toujours la même histoire avec toi !**_

_**-tu n'as pas à me parler comme çà Ambre!**_

_**-pitié arrêteeeee, j'attrappe un de ses mal de crâne avec toi !!**_

_**-il faudrait peut-être frangine que tu saches contrôler tes pouvoirs et tes pulsions**_

_**-quoi mes pulsions, c'est pas ma faute si je ressens tous ce que tu ressens quand tu voit une fille, Herk…..Rien que d'y penser sa me fou la chère de poule.**_

_**-et bien tu na qu'à te contrôler!**_

_**-facile à dire pour toi!**_

_**Hermione sourit à la vue de ses cousins ,décidemment c'est deux là ne changeront jamais ,toujours entrain de se chamailler ,pour un rien,en locurence dans ce cas présent « les garçons et les pouvoirs » oui Andrew était très protecteur envers Ambre,ce qui parfois exaspéré celle-ci et la mettez hors d'elle et ce qui est des pouvoirs Ambre en possédait un ,le pouvoir d'antipathie autrement dit elle pouvait ressentir les sentiments des gens qui se trouve près d'elle ,tous comme l'amour,la haine,le désépoir,la tristesse,la colère,et enfin l'excitation (son frère à vu une jolie fille dans la rue,vous imaginez la suite !).Quand à Harry, Seamus, Ron et Dean ils étaient complètement hypnotisés par la beauté de la jeune fille.**_

_**Hermione leurs fit signe de venir.**_

_**-Mione !! **_

_**-Ambre!!**_

_**Les deux jeunes filles se sautèrent dans les bras.**_

_**-tu ma tellement manquer et quesce que tu est magnifique !!**_

_**Ambre se mit à rougir**_

_**-merci !! Toi aussi tu es magnifique **_

_**-rhum rhum est moi on m'oublie ? Demanda Andrew légèrement vexé**_

_**-mais non cousin toi aussi tu ma manquer**_

_**-aaaaaa ben parce que je commençais à m'inquiéter !!**_

_**-excusez-moi c'est touchant ces retrouvailles, mais pourrais-tu nous présenter Hermione ? Demanda Harry **_

_**-au oui pardon c'est vrai, alors Ambre, Andrew, voici mes amis il y a Harry, Ron, Seamus, Dean, Lavande, Parvati et Ginny la soeur de Ron.**_

_**-enchanter !! Moi c'est Ambre, Ambre Summers .Dit-elle avec un merveilleux sourire **_

_**-et moi Andrew, Andrew Summers son frère !**_

_**-heureux de vous connaître**_

_**Seamus se rapprocha d'Hermione et lui glissa ses quelques mots à l'oreille.**_

_**-tu ne nous avaient pas dit que ta cousine serait aussi jolie !**_

_**Hermione leva les yeux au ciel en rigolant.**_

_**-et si ont n'allait au trois balai pour boire une bonne bière au beurre et faire connaissance proposa Ginny à toutes l'assemblée.**_

_**-bonne idée frangine .Répondit Ron **_

_**Ils s'excusèrent auprès de George et de Fred ,puis sortirent tous boire une bière au beurre au trois balai,ainsi ils passèrent toute l'après-midi à parler,discuter,rigoler,s'amuser entre eux .Le soir arriva et ils durent rentrer chez eux .Harry,Ginny,Hermione et Ron rentrèrent au Terrier. Tandis que Ambre et Andrew partirent chez eux dans leurs manoir à Londres (oui leurs père est très riche ils ont plein de manoir).Il se faisait tard et demain serait le jour de la rentrée pour Ambre, Andrew et les autres.**_


End file.
